


Send Your Drabbles Out For Me

by Crowdog



Series: Send Your Lifeboats Out For Me [2]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Takes, Anatomically Correct Turtle Private Parts, Angst, Bad Parent Splinter, Borderline Genital Mutilation, Dark, Deleted Scenes, Depression, Drabble Series, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual healthy OT4, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Heavy Angst, Hurt Leo, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mostly Smut, Multi, No Rape/Non-con Between Turtles, POV Third Person Limited, Panic Attacks, Permanent Injury, Protective Younger Siblings Assemble, Rape Recovery, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some of these drabbles will be serious, T-Cest, The rest is smut, Triggers, Turtlecest (TMNT), spin-offs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/pseuds/Crowdog
Summary: Stories set during and after the events ofSend Your Lifeboats Out For Me. From relapses during recovery, to breaking down walls. Leo learns to accept the love and care of his mates and thrive despite all he's been through. Other stories might include Alternate Universes where Leo tells Donnie about being raped before leaving for Central America, or the brother's entering the hotel room while Leo is being raped. Explorations of how the story would have gone, how the turtles would have dealt with Splinter and so on.But really, this is just a big excuse to write self indulgent gentle OT4 sex.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Send Your Lifeboats Out For Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719703
Comments: 29
Kudos: 64





	1. The Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Key:**  
>  Alternate Universe (AU#): Drabbles that diverge from the main story or change a character's actions/beliefs from the main story.

**Chapter 2: AU1 - Supportive Splinter**

POV: _Leo_

When: _Stage 1_

Word Count: _~3,300_

Summary: _Splinter notices a disturbing pattern in Leo's behavior. He takes his son aside to talk to him, but can he urge the damaged turtle to let Donnie look at his injuries?_

**Chapter 3: AU2 - Rape Interrupted**

POV: _Leo_

When: _Stage 1_

Word Count: _~3,900  
_

Summary: _Donnie, Raph, and Mikey go out in search of Leo and find him tied up to the hotel bed, catching The Sabors red handed in the middle of their attack._

[UNPUBLISHED] **Chapter 4: AU2 - Rape Interrupted Part 2**

POV: _Leo_

When: _Stage 1_

Word Count: _n/a_

Summary: _With no way to hide what happened to him, Leo is forced to accept the help of his brothers. The journey home requires getting help from their friends Casey and April, but what will Splinter say when he sees Leo?_

[UNPUBLISHED] **Chapter 5: AU2 - Rape Interrupted Part 3**

POV: _Donnie_

When: _Stage 1_

Word Count: _n/a_

Summary: _Donnie, Raph, and Mikey must figure out how to keep Leo safe from Master Splinter while he recovers from the hotel room. Too sick to even speak, Donnie becomes the brother Leo latches onto. Which is only made more complicated with Donnie's crush on the leader._


	2. AU1 - Supportive Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter notices a disturbing pattern in Leo's behavior. He takes his son aside to talk to him, but can he urge the damaged turtle to let Donnie look at his injuries?

“Leonardo,” his father said. “Is there something on your mind?”

They were in the Dojo, when had they gone from the breakfast table to the dojo? His brothers were paused in their starting positions for a kata. He was just standing there, his arms felt like lead. His brothers were staring at him, two sets of hazel brown eyes and one set of blue. What was wrong with him?

“Leonardo?” his father said, tapping him lightly on the forehead with his staff.

He jutted back, not in pain but because he was legitimately startled. When did he start zoning out like this. Why couldn’t he stop? His brothers chuckled and then stopped when their father’s eyes and staff turned their direction.

“S-Sorry Sensei,” Leo said, he recognized the kata starting position in his brothers and took it. “I must have gotten distracted.”

The rat studied him for a moment, “Training is cancelled my sons. Have the day to yourselves.”

Training was never cancelled, unless someone was hurt or too sick. Even then it was more likely that it would be just cancelled for the one turtle affected. When he was sick his brothers trained while he laid in bed all day recovering.

Not that he felt much better despite being over his cold.

His brothers lingered uncharacteristically, glancing between Splinter and Leo with concern. Risking the chance Splinter would take back his unexplainable generosity to give them the day off.

“Go my sons, I must speak to Leonardo privately.” His father’s voice was warm, he reached up to hold Leo’s elbow and direct him towards the kitchen.

Leo had been avoiding direct confrontations with his father. He knew his behavior as of late had been slipping and he had no good excuse. His bout of illness had allowed him to lay in bed and sleep. Master Splinter never came to his room to question his tiredness. The few times his father had come to see him it was to urge him to drink more water.

He was better now though. He didn’t have an excuse for his distracted mind that wouldn’t get him in trouble.

To be touched there, to be penetrated by- he swallowed feeling hands again. He hated the feeling that was constantly fondling his tail and slipping up into him. His father couldn’t know how he failed. How three inexperienced low level fighters overpowered him. He was the leader of his brothers, he spent the most time out of any of them honing his skills and abilities.

All for what exactly if they could-

They ended up not in the kitchen but inside of Master Splinter’s room where the candles have melted down into the table. Wax icicles on wooden overhangs.

The light filling the room was yellow and it made Leo’s stomach cramp. Slash stood in the corner of the hotel room looking at Leo’s katana and then directly at him. He shivered and blinked the horrible illusion away.

His father was speaking, Leo was caught in the spaces between his words where his father’s fur brushed the inside of his robe with a soft rustling noise. Where Mikey’s video game from the other room made a sad robotic tone as he died. His father gestured for him to sit in seiza on the floor.

It hurt but he did so anyways. He breathed through the shooting pain racing up his spine and tilting the floor. His empty stomach rolled around inside his shell. It hurt so bad to try and sit even in seiza. Even with no weight directly on his hind end it brought water to his eyes and shallow fast breathing.

When his father stepped in front of him he knew it was over, there was no way to respond to his inquiries without crying out in pain. He had to breathe through this first and find a way out later.

His father reached around his head and untied his mask placing it on the table behind him. He lifted Leo’s head to meet his eyes. “Oh Leonardo,” he said gently.

Leo knew he looked bad. There were dark circles under his glassy eyes. Crying every night had done a number on his physical appearance. He looked down unable to explain himself.

Master Splinter allowed this, still holding Leo’s aching head in his hands. “What pain are you in?”

A migraine was building in the base of his neck as he stared at his father’s feet. The words swam around in his mouth and bored into his tongue. “I uh…” Even those two small words came out breathless.

He was never a good liar, even when he was at his best he wasn’t quick to lie to his father about anything. If he got away with it the guilt would eat him before the truth would. Guilt was a leech, it ate at him slowly. Telling the truth and facing the consequences was always less painful in the end.

This time Leo knew the leech infested water was preferable.

His father checked for a fever, placing the back of his hand over Leo’s forehead. He would find nothing but a perfectly normal temperature and no good reason for his son’s behavior.

“I uh…” Leo struggled to even his breathing, to relax his tail against the phantom stabbing sensation in his cloaca. A deep cramp, his broken tail spasmed in an even worse pain that would cause another cramp. A torturous cycle that would have him on the floor biting his knuckles if he were in private. “I'm sorry father,” he gritted out.

Master Splinter ran his hand over the top of Leo’s head. The sweat was from pain not fever but his father couldn’t know that yet. “For being ill still? You must give your body time to recover.”

_“Its fucking tail is strong man. I can’t finger fuck it.”_

_“Just hold it to the side!”_

_“I am dammit but now our shot is ruined!”_

Leo blinked feeling cold and coated in sweat. His father was trying to grab his attention. Did his father’s whiskers always flick like that when he talked?

“Leonardo?”

“Yes, I'm sorry father, I uh-”

_“Just get the fuck out of the way you pussies. I’ll make sure it stops moving.”_

He whimpered slightly to himself, shrinking down. He needed to get out of Master Splinter’s room with the yellow light and the hard questions. He needed to sleep in his room or do anything to escape. He needed to get out of his body and never come back.

His father was holding his head again and Leo hated to take comfort in it like a child running to a parent after a nightmare.

“Look at me,” Master Splinter ordered. The gravel in his father’s voice drowned out the sound of hail and rain and his own ear splitting scream as his tail snapped with a violent twist of Snake’s wrist. “Right now, look me in the eyes.”

Could his father see that night? Was it carved into his skin in loopy cursive letters. Rape victim, rape victim, rape victim. Over and over again until he was cut into laces and dropped on the floor like used wet dental floss.

His father stared into his eyes, ears pinned to his head and brow stern. “What happened?”

He closed his eyes, “Nothing happened.” Blood coated carpet fibers crept up between his toes. Feet red and sticky. Sword of crimson, almost orange reflecting off the light. “I'm fine, I'm f-fine, I'm-”

Screams trapped in his head. Three men lay dead at his feet, strewn across the room. Ropes still clinging to his ankles and wrists-

“I did something bad, Sensei.” Leo said with a shudder. Feeling cold and used and… and so extremely used. “I did something dishonorable.”

“Tell me.”

His illness coinciding with the hotel room had spared Leo. It had kept his father’s concern on his sickness but now Leo felt exposed and naked sitting in front of his father. With no fever to hide behind he had to face his mentor, his role model. He had to speak of his many mistakes and missteps.

“I cannot,” Leo said. “You will hate me. You will send me away.”

_Somewhere far away. Where I can shrivel up and waste away._

His father stroked his head. “The only place I will be sending you after this is to your room or to the infirmary.” His tone was quiet but Leo heard the order there.

A sense of safety gripped him. The notion that his father could hear the truth and maybe not send him away infected Leo’s brain.

He shook his head at both his delusional self and father. “You will send me far away when I tell you what I’ve done. I deserve it. I lost control.” Leo turned his head away from his father’s touch. “I was dumb and stupid,” he hissed.

Before he could cry he dug his knuckles into the corners of his eyes. “Oh father, I was so stupid,” he whispered.

“Tell me Leonardo,” Master Splinter ordered, pulling Leo’s hands from his face and holding them tightly. “Trust when I say that I only wish to know what is going on so I can help you.”

Darkly Leo wondered how far he would get into the events until his father proved that to not be the case at all. Perhaps his father would tell him he enjoyed it too? Just as the men had said his screams were of pleasure. “I put my swords through three men. I murdered three men in cold blood,” he whispered. Throat tightening and aching into the base of his skull.

“When?”

“The night I came home from my run and passed out,” Leo strained to say evenly. “That was- I- I-”

His father held his shaking hands tighter, Leo held back knowing the moment his father pulled away in disgust would break him. In the moment it was all he had.

“Focus on me, take me there so I may see through your eyes how we have arrived at your present state,” his father ordered.

His entire body vibrated, his lungs refused to expand properly all the way. “I was caught in the downpour,” he explained, walking through the rain in his mind. Feeling the cold water on his scales. Shivering as if it were real. “I took shelter under an overhang protecting a roof access door.” He paused to swallow the moisture in his throat. Heartburn rising in his chest. “I heard muffled screaming. Men's voices. It was a hotel I was on top of. She needed help, she needed help- I went in-”

He had to stop before he became ill. There was so much moisture in his mouth and throat. The room was making him dizzy as he took fast and shallow breaths. Master Splinter massaged his hands, turning them over and using his knuckles to rub circles into Leo’s scaly palms.

“It was a young man,” he struggled to say. “Sixteen or seventeen. He was tied naked- he was being- these three men they were raping him I-”

No oxygen was in the air, he gasped trying to breathe and felt hands on the inside of his thighs. He heard laughing and hollering as they tickled their fingers down his body. Tears spilled over his face defiantly, mocking him for his weakness.

Master Splinter pressed Leo’s face against his shoulder and hushed him. Leo choked out another sob into his father’s robe as gentle parental hands stroked his head and the top edge of his shell.

“Many warriors have reacted in similar ways to comparable situations, Leonardo.” Master Splinter spoke calmly and with authority. Leo pressed harder into his father, swallowing the stabbing pain that came from his tail with each shudder of his shoulders. “I am not surprised that you reacted so harshly. Perhaps seeing yourself or your brothers in that moment instead of the young man.”

Oh how he wished that were the case, how he wished he had just entered that damn room swinging. He cried out in a low whine against his father.

“Taking lives should be a last resort. And perhaps those men should have been left to the police,” Master Splinter consoled, but his words spoke of such a nicer story. One that Leo wished he could have been in. “But your actions do not warrant this amount of self hatred. You did not take innocent lives. You saved a young man-”

“I saved no one Sensei,” Leo said harshly, pulling his head away from his father.

Master Splinter reluctantly released his grip but stayed close to his troubled son. “Leonardo, I do not understand.”

“I did not draw my weapons,” Leo said. He took a moment to clear the water out of his eyes. “Two men answered the door. I took them down easily. I did not know of the third one- I did not check my surroundings. I went to untie the boy, he was screaming. I thought- I thought he was screaming at me.”

He made a choked noise and dug the nails of his right hand into the inside of his wrist.

His father pried his hands apart and held them. “Shhhhhh, my son,” he hushed the troubled noises down. “It is okay.”

“He was warning me,” Leo said looking at his father. Understanding something now that he hadn’t thought about before. That the boy he tried to rescue had also tried to rescue him. “I didn't- I didn't- I woke up tied to the bed.”

“Did they hurt you?” Master Splinter asked urgently.

“I thought I was going to die,” he said in disbelief. That boy probably did too. “The one stuck his arm all the way in. I begged father, I begged and I sobbed. I tried to be strong- I tried to not scream but…”

Without hesitating a moment more Master Splinter hugged Leo, pulling his son’s trembling body as close as he possibly could to his chest.

Leo leaned into this hug, locking his arms around the one source of complete safety he had. The one place where no voices or bad memories could drag him away from. “Father it hurts so bad,” he whimpered.

“Where is the pain?” Master Splinter asked, not letting go. “Tell me.”

“They broke my tail,” he admitted. Master Splinter made a low noise in his throat and clutched his shell tighter. “It was my own fault, I kept trying to keep them out. They warned me, I couldn't help it- their nails- I can still feel their nails inside me!” he choked out.

“Oh my poor boy. My poor Leonardo,” his father murmured running his hands up and down Leo’s carapace like he was a child crying after a scary movie. “Nothing is your fault. Nothing. Listen to me, you did nothing to deserve that.”

Hearing the words took away the weight of that horrible night. To hear his Sensei tell him he did nothing wrong. That his plan was not flawed or that he needed improving. He sobbed harder, tucking his face into the fur of his father’s neck. The relief of his father’s empathy floored him but truly if he thought about it clearly had been the only logical reaction.

His father would never turn his back on any of them. His father loved him.

Master Splinter ran his claws over Leo’s scutes, an action that used to bring Leo great comfort as a child. “Leonardo,” he said gently as the sobbing died down. “I need you to tell me where it still hurts.”

“My tail,” Leo cried into his father’s neck. He did not want to pull away from his father’s hold just yet.

“I know, I know,” Master Splinter said sympathetically. Knowing without needing to say it aloud that an injury to the tail was an injury to the genitals.

It didn’t end there though. “I can't use the bathroom without crying,” he admitted into the safety of his father’s care. “I can't sit in any chairs. Any pressure down there hurts so badly. My tail does not move unless I move it. The smallest of nudges are agony.”

“How strong you are, my son. To walk home with such a horrible injury. How strong you are to tell me all you have been through. I know it is not easy.” He paused to steady Leo against him. “This injury will not go away with time however. You need medical attention.”

It was a blow to the face. Safety was ripped away. “No, I don't want Donnie to-” he shook his head.

How could he ever live down his brother’s finding out? How could he ever survive the humiliation of having his brother look at such a private area knowing what happened?

The idea of Donnie then touching him, it was a horror show. It spiked his blood with poison and horrible memories.

“I know,” his father said nodding. “But you might be reminded that Donatello is a kind and compassionate healer who would be discreet. We can keep this between the three of us.”

_How long would it stay between the three of us? How long until you tell Raph and Mikey?_

His tail clamped up instinctively and he winced. While he didn’t want to be in pain forever he knew just how horrible Donnie’s examination would be.

He shook his head, he wouldn’t be touched by Donnie. “I don't want to be touched there again Sensei, please don't make me, please- I'm sorry for my actions, I'm sorry for not being better that night-”

“Shhhhhh. I know my request is hard,” Master Splinter said. “I am asking you to be strong again Leonardo. I am asking that you let Donatello look at your injury so he may help you with this horrible pain. To live with this would be agony. Have you not suffered enough?”

There was only truth in his father’s words and… Donnie was very gentle. He was also a mutant turtle and would know just how much a broken tail hurts.

His father reached out to him, cupping his face. “I would be with you, my son. Through whatever needs to be done.”

It didn’t need to be explained in detail what his father was implying. Leo had his father’s support. Looking into his father’s eyes he only found compassion and sympathy. No looks of disgust.

Leo nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady enough to speak.

His father helped him stand. “Come, come with me,” he urged while guiding Leo to the door. “You are in very good hands Leonardo. Your brothers care very much about you.”

Leo let out a small laugh, “They've been avoiding me father. They'll avoid me more after this.”

“On the contrary my son. What you see as avoidance is a fear of reaction to something they want to speak with you about,” his father said.

Curious at the certainty in his father’s tone Leo turned his head to look down at his father.

“I'm sorry my son, but I am sworn to secrecy,” he said shaking his head. “I can only hope that your heart is as open as I believe it to be.”

Leo frowned but didn’t press.

They stopped at the door to the infirmary. The door was daunting and what lay ahead made Leo feel like running to his room. His father’s steadying hand on the center of his carapace stopped him though.

“You have the strength to do this,” Master Splinter said quietly as to not alert Donnie to their presence outside the door just yet. “I will guide your mind. You just need to be open and honest. Can you do that for us?”

Leo nodded once. “I will try.”

“Your brothers care for you deeply, especially Donatello. You have nothing to fear here. This family will always support you.”

His father knocked quietly on the door and Donnie appeared moments later. The turtle looked from Leo to Master Splinter and back a few times with a concerned frown. “I'll prepare a bed then?” he asked, opening the door wider to let them inside.

Master Splinter nudged Leo forward gently. “Yes, and I will need my chair. A father needs to be present for this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the original story I had to make Splinter evil, but I really do think in canon he would have been compassionate towards Leo.


	3. AU2 - Rape Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie, Raph, and Mikey go out in search of Leo and find him tied up to the hotel bed, catching The Sabors red handed in the middle of their attack.

Leo sobbed out, screaming as hard as he could as the wrist inside him flexed side to side. He pulled his legs together and clenched all his muscles only increasing the pain. Snake turned his fists in circles, he was so deep up into Leo’s cloaca if felt like the man was readying to punch his stomach from the inside.

His tail hurt worse though. Somehow the brief moments where Snake’s forearm nudged down against the break were worse than what his hand was doing inside.

He coughed, breathing in his saliva the wrong way. They laughed as he struggled to breathe and began struggling for air.

_Just kill me._

A loud sound startled Leo, but the pain of Snake ripping his dry arm out of him was bad enough for the noise to be his last concern.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Raph shouted.

Leo screamed at the sound of his brother’s voice, he pulled on the ropes fruitlessly. The room erupted into a crowd of orders from both sides. A shot fired off and the lamp turned off leaving the only source of light from the partially opened bathroom door and the hallway.

Someone grabbed his wrist and pulled it close to the metal bed frame before cutting the rope. Leo reached to his mouth and ripped the duct tape off. He pulled the wet pillow case out and threw it to the side.

Mikey freed his right ankle and then moved to the other side of the bed to cut the ropes on his others limbs.

Moving his legs hurt, pulling his legs inward towards his tail hurt. He was forced to keep them spread, thank god the lights were off-

A flashlight came on and was shone on him. He cursed, holding up a hand to block the beam from his eyes. He couldn’t see who was holding the flashlight but he could see the outline of three turtles. The flashlight beam focused on his pelvic area and thighs. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked it over himself to cover their view.

He coughed again which quickly broke into a fit that shook his whole body. Tears streamed down his face, the pain was enough to make him throw up.

So not only did his brothers walk in on this, they got to see him cry.

“Mikey-” Donnie started to say.

The youngest turtle shook his head aggressively, still at the left upper corner of the bed where he had cut the last rope away. His hands were hovering over Leo as he hacked up his lungs; he was unsure of what to do. His flash light beam was pointed towards the floor unlike Raph and Donnie’s.

“I am not leaving, you can’t make me leave-”

Donnie squeezed Mikey’s shoulder, “I need you to call April and Casey-”

“But-”

“We cannot walk back home like this,” Donnie pressed forward.

Leo gripped the blankets tighter, he knew that tone. The Doctor Voice, already Leo was the turtle down and his brother was taking over.

He would insist on looking at his tail.

The thought had blood rushing to his face and a fresh stab of sick licking the back of his already sore throat.

Raph took Mikey by the upper arm. “Come on, you call April and Casey, I’m gonna find the linen closet. What do you… w-what do you need exactly?”

“Towels,” Donnie said, swallowing and clearing him throat. “A blanket-”

“Anything, uh-” Raph stopped short and put his hand over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and tapped his foot on the ground anxiously before his cheeks puffed out. He swallowed loudly with a shudder.

“Fuck, anything Casey or April could bring?” he said. Tone strangled and high.

Donnie moved to the end of the bed, looking like he was about to lose his dinner too. “No, just a warm car. Everything else will need to be treated at home.”

Leo averted his gaze from Donnie. Deciding to focus on the window and the sound of the rain. It was still storming hard outside.

He whimpered when he felt movement near his legs, he pulled them closer together despite the horrible pain it caused.

It was strange that Donnie was pulling more of the blanket toward him, helping Leo cover his lower legs.

In the hallway Mikey was talking on the phone. Some words faded in and out but most of what Leo heard was Mikey trying to speak through his own trembling voice.

“Hey,” Donnie said, standing on his knees next to the bed. He waited patiently for Leo to make eye contact.

There was barely any light to see by, Donnie had clicked off his flashlight. The light from the bathroom was enough to see him vaguely. To find some comfort in being asked to look his brother in the eye.

“Can you breathe with me?” Donnie asked quietly, his hands reached out for Leo’s before pulling back and resting flat on the mattress. “You’re hyperventilating.”

He was, he hadn’t been aware of his rapidly rising and falling chest until Donnie said something to him. He forced himself to swallow and watched his brother take slow exaggerated breaths. Leo followed, breathing in slowly, holding the air for just a second and the releasing it.

Donnie nodded encouragingly. “That’s it, good.”

They did that for a few more cycles. Leo closed his eyes and listened to his breath and Donnie’s breath sync up perfectly. His brother whispered how good he was doing on the exhales and some of the tension started to drop away. Leo stopped holding his body like a wooden board about to face a hammer.

“I got the towels and blanket,” Raph said, coming back into the room.

During the split second the door was open Leo could heard Mikey sob, “Just hurry,” into the phone.

“How is he?” Raph asked. “I think Mikey has April and Casey on their way.”

“Breathing,” Donnie said. “Put the those down over there and get Mikey in here. We need to clear the bodies to one side and then we need to get Leo from his position on the bed to standing without putting pressure on his spine or tail region-”

“Is it, is it broken?” Raph asked.

“Yes.”

They both looked down at Leo, shocked he had spoken.

“My tail is broken, I heard- I heard it snap.”

Raph nodded once. “Which one?” He pointed to the bodies on the floor.

Leo was unsure if they were dead or just unconscious, unable to see over the edge of the bed. “S-snake,” Leo stammered out. “They called him Snake. He laughed when I-”

_Started screaming for you._

“Shhhh,” Donnie soothed while resting his hands over Leo’s.

Raph started looking down at the bodies, nudging them hard with his foot. Harder than he needed to. Like he was holding on to some anger and doing a bad job of it. “Give me something to go on. Hair color, build. Ya know the drill, Leo.”

He felt the roped around his wrist being gently cut away, Donnie stood over him now. Carefully working to remove the ropes but not even hinting that Leo should release the grip he had on the blanket around him.

“Skinny,” Leo said, his focus completely on Raph and how his eyes were full of hatred for the men on the floor. “Dark blond, straight hair, greasy. White tank top. Thin gold chain-”

He stopped describing Snake as soon as he saw Raph raise his leg. There was a crunching noise that seemed to freeze both him and Donnie in their places, both of them watching Raph.

Leo felt nothing, even as a small smile pulled at his lips. The act felt far away, as if it were playing out on a TV screen.

_My brother’s will kill you!_ He had screamed at Snake as he threatened to break his tail. Before they gagged him. Now it was true.

And that felt good in a messed up way. A dirty but satisfying way.

“I dunno Leo,” Raph said stepping back and shaking his foot off. “Kind of looks like a redhead to me.”

There was something possessive about the way Raph said that, not in a way that scared Leo. It was a fierce protectiveness that was splashed over him. The shock of it made him shudder. Donnie rubbed his now bare wrists soothingly.

He looked up at Donnie and wet his lips. So dry from the hard breathing. “Could you get the rope hanging off my ankles too?”

He wanted everything those men tied to him off. It was poison on his skin.

Immediately Donnie nodded, taking his knife and moving to the end of the bed where he worked on Leo’s ankles.

Raph finished wiping the bottom of his foot on the carpet, he then started pulling bodies over to where Snake’s laid. Easier to move the intact bodies to the disfigured one. Unless someone wanted to pick Snake’s brain out of the carpet.

Given what happened, Leo wouldn’t mind seeing all of the men dead. He wouldn’t ask though. A ninja knows revenge is not an honorable path.

“They’re twenty minutes away.” Mikey walked back into the room and gave the pile of bodies an impassive look. “They all dead or...”

“The one is,” Raph said in a low tone, sneering at the floor. “Should we make them all dead?”

The question was pointed towards Leo despite his… current state. “We will leave them to the police,” Leo said on a rough voice. Whether it was from the screaming or the cold that was developing he didn’t know. “You know how we usually deal with these situations.”

He closed his eyes hard, refusing to cry. There was a swarm of emotions buzzing in his chest; bees buzzing under his skin and stinging his lungs.

Raph tilted his head. “That’s not the rules when-”

Violent coughing interrupted Raph as Mikey came stumbling out of the bathroom. “Holy shit!” he swore, bending over and holding his hands over his mouth. “Can we get out of here?”

They looked down at Leo, silently accessing the situation.

Getting off the bed would be painful, but Leo wanted nothing more than to get home. The only one dead for certain was Snake, and while he didn’t want to accept Raph’s offer to kill Slash and Mondo… he couldn’t say he wouldn’t have killed them had he escaped on his own.

“Is this side of the bed clear?” Leo asked.

Raph nodded.

Catching the gist of Leo’s plan, the three of them stood on the one side of the bed. Humiliated to do so, Leo flipped the sides of the blanket off of himself and started to slowly scoot on his back to the edge of the bed. It hurt terribly but he kept his jaw clenched shut until he hit the edge and rolled off.

The vibration to his spine caused by landing on his hands and knees left him gasping. His tail dangled towards the pull of gravity. A complete break.

They got on the floor with him, but just for a second before Raph and Mikey pulled him up in one swift motion.

His vision went completely black as the worst combination of pain and a head rush flooded through him. Everything overwhelmed him, the pain, the numbness in his legs. He felt as though his intestines had slipped out of him and were dangling between his legs. Blood rushed to his torn cloaca and a stinging pain traced the orifice like those men’s fingers had.

Raph and Mikey held him tight. He was limp in their arms as he felt Donnie nudge his legs apart and press a towel against the inside of his thighs. His breathing came out like he had been running for his life. Every breath whistled in and out as his head lolled over Mikey and Raph’s arms.

Something trickled down the inside of his left leg and it burned coming out. It felt like fire and acid and salt water. He heard it collect on the carpet at the same time his mind cleared enough to realize what he was doing.

“Sorry,” he groaned trying to bare down on his groin muscles to stop the trickle of ureate. It did not stop the humiliating fact that he was wetting himself right in front of his brothers.

They were deathly silent as he breathed through the painful second.

After Leo was done Donnie went back to wiping his legs down and the back of his shell. “You were unable to control that?” he asked.

“No Donnie, I wanted t-to piss all over my feet just now,” he bit out with a red face. He felt so cold and it wasn’t helping that there was cold air hitting his damp legs.

“I am not suggesting you purposefully went on yourself,” Donnie said. His tone was the same as those times when Raph or Mikey would answer one of his health questions with condescension. It shut Leo up fast realizing Donnie was treating this as a health issue. “What happened when you tried to activate your pelvic floor muscles?”

Leo swallowed back against his dry and raw throat. “It hurt and it didn’t stop me from…” he coughed as gently as he could not sure what would make him go again.

They had already seen the bed. Snake’s arm had made him defecate long before he lost the ability to do so.

“Okay so we are looking at internal damages, possibly damage far enough up to effect the accessory bladder.” Donnie’s tone was disconnected from everything; as if he wasn’t crouched behind his brother wiping up shit, blood, and urine. “We will want to fashion something to hang between his legs to catch the remaining...-”

Thunder rolled outside and lighting painted the window onto the wall. Two white rectangles that squiggled and bled together as water built in his eyes. Raph and Mikey were holding him up because he could barely hold onto them. His arm were being sucked into the floor.

Donnie’s voice flow in and out. Monotone. Emotionless. It made Leo want to scream for them to get away. He wanted to curl up in a ball. He wanted a hot shower and the ability to sleep for as long as he needed.

Hands ran up his shell. They stroked his sides and his upper back. Raph hushed him. Raph said other words to that didn’t really hit Leo in a way that made sense. None of it made sense. The way they were holding him now wasn’t like second before. Mikey and Raph were pressed into him. Their grip was possessive and while Leo couldn’t work out the words they were saying exactly; they were in a loving, gentle tone.

Even Donnie’s voice had shifted from surgical and heartless to gentle.

And it had everything to do with the fact that he was sobbing. He didn’t feel like he was sobbing. He felt cold and sick and the pain between his legs was indescribable. He was ripped open and leaking. He couldn’t face this, or what this meant. Was the injury permanent? Would he ever close?

Was he supposed to get away and live now?

How would he explain this to Master Splinter?

That felt like his own personal hailstorm. Every ice ball was a question and maybe one would hit his skull at just the right angle to kill him.

If he was lucky.

They fashioned a towel between his legs with enough slack for his tail to hang down. They used his belt to hold the towel in place. Donnie packed the area with hotel hand towels so his tail wouldn’t sway side to side with each step. Every touch had him crying out. He was too overwhelmed to do much else than allow Donnie to work.

Mikey wrapped a clean duvet around him. It felt and looked like the one he was raped on but minus all the shit.

Do they clean up the room? Do they destroy evidence? Mikey held him against his chest and Leo watched over the edge of his brother’s shell as Donnie collected the camera and laptop. He knew Mikey was saying something because he could feel the vibrations from his chest.

If he closed his eyes for a few seconds it felt nice. He still wanted to puke and pass out but Mikey’s arms and voice were nice.

Nicer than the rain.

Nicer than anything that would happen now.

“What now?” Mikey asked as Donnie finished putting the equipment away.

“We go home,” Donnie said. “April and Casey are coming, we need to get Leo outside.”

Raph returned from somewhere. Leo hadn’t realized he left. It must have been uncomfortable to watch him sob and piss himself. He probably wanted to get as far away as possible.

He pointed over his shoulder with half his face pinched up like he didn’t believe what he was about to say. “This place is empty, Donnie. There’s no one in any of these room, there are no workers. The sign says open, the light in the reception area in on, the elevator works, the front door is locked… but there ain’t a person in the place.”

“I have a theory as to why, but now is hardly the time,” Donnie said, strapping the laptop bag to his shell before walking to Leo. He gathered more of the duvet fabric and gestured for Leo to take it.

Leo did so holding the fabric tightly.

“Walking will hurt but in this instance us carrying you would hurt more,” Donnie explained. “So I think Raph can lead the way to the lobby and keep an eye out for anyone who might be in the hotel while Mikey and I keep you steady.”

At least with the blanket and towel-belt rig he felt less vulnerable. The first few steps were cushioned by the towels. His tail jostled a little but it was a muted pain comparatively.

When he hissed out they were there on either side of him. They coaxed him forward, past the bathroom, past the threshold of the door, into the hall with the gold trimmed lights with dead mouths caught in their frosted glass bellies. The whole hallway breathed in and out tightening and opening. There was wet on the towels from his tail; his insides were creeping out again. Escaping before he could.

As they stepped into the elevator Raph dipped out.

“Where are you going?” Donnie asked, almost leaving with Raph before sliding back next to Leo. The laptop bag smelled like the fat man’s cologne. It made Leo gag and cough and turn his head into Mikey’s neck.

“I'll meet you in the lobby,” he dismissed.

The door closed around the quiet hallway, the lights buzzed above them and Leo began to feel light headed again.

Donnie thumbed a button on the panel, “I can't-”

There was something sitting in his lungs that had to get out but he had no energy to cough. He leaned forward for a second to hack to the floor. Eyes streaming again, tail throbbing again, everything was once again overwhelming.

“Man that sounds rough.” Mikey rubbed his back a little.

The duvet was thinner than it had been moments ago. Now that he wasn’t thrashing against his attackers he was reminded how cold he was. He shuddered at the heat coming from Mikey’s hand. It felt good but also managed to make the rest of him feel colder.

Donnie placed his hand over Leo’s forehead for a few moments. “He's running a fever. A bad fever,” he confirmed with a tight frown.

“I'm sorry,” Leo said with a breaking voice.

“Leo it's not your fault-”

“Felt sick before my run- didn’t think to not go on my run-” he started coughing again and this time it didn’t matter that he didn’t have the energy to cough. The act was ripped from his body until the congestion in his chest licked the roof of his mouth. He swallowed it down with a grimace. Mikey and Donnie held him for a long while after telling him to breathe slowly.

They walked him into the lobby and found a place to look out the window without being to obvious about it. Mikey left and came back with water from some now broken vending machine. He helped Leo sip on that.

It hurt to swallow but he had lost a lot of water tonight. All the sweating… and crying… and defecating as they played with his-

He shook his head, “Never going to live this one down, am I?” The words were shaky and it they sounded like he was crying he wouldn’t deny it. This whole night was the single worst thing that had ever happened to him and his brothers saw everything.

He was their leader.

And he had been caught and tied by three men who were nothing but low-life criminals. The were not Foot Soldiers or even violent well known gang members. They made low budget rape porn in hotel rooms and they called him names and they stroked his body and told him to enjoy it because soon he wouldn’t. He felt sick and cold all over again thinking about Snake’s cruel smile as he locked eyes with Leo and stuck his thumb up while his fist was inside him.

“There is nothing to live down, Leo.” Raph said, coming up from behind them. He marched up to Leo and pulled him to his chest. “Fuck man, you’re sick as fuck. They tortured you. We're taking you home.”

He wanted to say it wasn’t torture. It was stupidity rolled up with mistakes. This was his mess and Master Splinter would tear him apart over it. And Leo wanted to laugh because the thought of any tearing hurting worse than his cloaca was… well it wasn’t funny. Not in the way that his brothers would understand. And he guessed since he was crying, again, pressed up into Raph that he actually didn’t find it funny. He found it terrifying. It crushed in on his mind, he could already hear his father’s words.

What an absolute incompetent leader he was.

Raped.

And before he knew it he was making those whimpering noises he used to when the blisters on his hands would pop and Splinter would force him to keep going. The katana was a common weapon, it wasn’t good enough to be good. He had to be the best. Blisters weren’t forever. Death was forever.

Only they weren’t snarling in his ear to stop making the noise. They were telling him April and Casey would be there any minute. And Raph was holding him so tight he couldn’t breathe in deeply, but it didn’t matter. What a small price to pay if he had the protection of three siblings. And he had missed this kind of affection. The hugs and snuggling that was more common when they were younger. When their closeness was tolerable because of their age. Before Splinter told them to act more as a clan and less as brothers.

“Raph,” Leo croaked. “What did you go back for?”

There was a silence and a still only broken by the rain and the occasional car passing by, tires hissing over pavement.

“No one touches what’s mine,” he warned. “They fucked with the wrong family.”

The possessiveness wasn’t a fluke then. It sent a pleasant shiver into Leo. One he couldn’t place, but Raph called him ‘his’ and if felt different than brotherly… which was strange because Leo had no idea what it could be.

He rather liked it though.

It made him safer than the duvet did.

“That’s April’s car,” Donnie said, breaking away from the group and heading for the door.

Too bad there was nothing Raph could do about Master Splinter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue in "AU2 - Rape Interrupted Part 2" at some later point. Thanks for reading. Take care of yourselves. <3


End file.
